


Apocalypse

by occaina



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Parents, Broken Families, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Crisis of Faith, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Fixing the plot, Giving Yui Komori the respect she deserves, Giving the brothers some personality, Heavy Angst, I made my own worldbuilding since the games are also shit, Like come on we know they are shitty characters, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Some changes that I think make better sense, Strong Female Characters, Trust Issues, You can come by one, i like doing tags, i said what i said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occaina/pseuds/occaina
Summary: "How can you destroy a monster, without becoming one?"Tanaka Ren knows very well the evil of the world. Being brutally snatched from her family and raised as a soldier, Ren has become used to following the riverbeds. But after receiving the news that her little sister is alive and trapped in a mansion full of vampires, Ren decides to become a player on the final stretch of the apocalypse.
Relationships: Komori Yui & Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Everyone, Komori Yui/Mukami Ruki, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Mukami Brothers/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Ruki/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Sakamaki Brothers, Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Tsukinami Carla/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Apocalypse

Apocalypse, a Diabolik Lovers fanfiction, is set in the same world than the anime/games. The difference reclines in aspects like the worldbuilding, the characters and more. You will find minor and drastic changes in comparison to the original narrative, so I gladly invite you to give me a chance on my own adaptation and share your thoughts!


End file.
